


Ein notwendiges Opfer

by Viereck



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, I Hate OC's, Manipulation, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Gatherer ist neu bei den Autobots. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass er auf Prowl und seine Machenschaften treffen würde.





	Ein notwendiges Opfer

„Wir setzen zur Landung an! Haltet euch fest!“, verkündete der Pilot, während er das Transportshuttle behutsam nach unten brachte.

Gatherer war ganz aufgeregt. Der junge Cybertronian lugte aus einem der Fenster und beobachtete viele beschäftigte Autobots. Die meisten von ihnen gingen ihrer Arbeit nach, aber manche standen auch einfach nur zusammen und unterhielten sich lachend. Es war beeindruckend. Diese riesige Stadt, der belebte Stützpunkt und so viele Mechs! Gatherer hatte zuvor noch nie so viele Leute auf einem Haufen gesehen! Und je näher sie der Landefläche kamen, desto größer wirkte alles auf den unerfahrenen Neuzugang. Er schluckte hart. Alles war so neu und einfach so… Wow…

Zuhause in seiner Kolonie gab es so gewaltige Bauten nicht. Sie lebten eher schlicht und zurückgezogen. Und genau das war auch der Grund wieso er sich den Autobots anschließen wollte! Um für ihren Planeten zu kämpfen! Für die Freiheit! Für die Gerechtigkeit! Gatherer wollte ein Teil von dieser großartigen Sache sein! Stolz durchzog seinen aufgeregten Spark. Der junge Mech legte seine rechte Hand auf seine Brust. Genau dort wo nun das Wappen der glorreichen Autobots seine Lackierung zierte. Er atmete tief durch und hielt sich an einem der Griffe an Bord des Shuttels fest. Die Landung war holprig und die Passagiere wurden reichlich durchgeschüttelt.

Endlich war er da! Endlich war er hier bei den Autobots! Gatherer konnte es kaum abwarten seine neuen Aufgaben zu erfahren! Die Tür des Shuttels öffnete sich mit einem lauten Zischen und eine stählerne Rampe wurde nach unten gefahren. Aufgeregt wippte der junge Mech auf seinen Peds hin und her. Die anderen Passagiere hingegen sahen eher gelassen aus. Manche tratschten angeregt miteinander, während die anderen gelangweilt warteten. Gatherer versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Das hier waren schließlich auch alles nur Cybertronianer! Sie waren ganz normale Femmen und Mechs! Die Helden waren… Und so viel für ihre gesamte Spezies taten… Hoffentlich würde er nichts Dummes sagen!

„Wir sind angekommen! Viel Spaß hier bei unserem wunderschönen Außenposten G-76 S-2 H-89! Und da ich gerade eben informiert wurde, dass wir seit meiner Abreise hohen Besuch bekommen haben, wünsche ich euch außerdem noch viel Glück da draußen!“, kicherte der Pilot schadenfroh.

Gatherer wusste nicht was mit dieser Aussage gemeint war, es spielte allerdings auch keine Rolle. Der junge Mech stürmte nach draußen und setzte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Ped auf den Boden von Cybertron. Da er in einer weit abgelegenen Kolonie aufwuchs, war das sowas wie eine Premiere! Es fühlte sich gut an endlich hier zu sein. Dort wo er hin gehörte. Auf ihrem Heimatplaneten. Bei den Autobots. Er war angekommen.

„Hey! Vorsicht!“  
Gatherer drehte sich verdutzt zu der Stimme hinter sich um, bevor ihm ein großer Reisesack an den Kopf knallte. Der junge Mech fiel zu Boden und war unter dem schweren Gepäck begraben.  
„Ich sagte doch Vorsicht!“, beschwerte sich der Pilot, welcher unsanft Kisten und Koffer aus seinem Shuttle warf.

Die anderen Passagiere sammelten murrend ihr Gepäck auf, das nun verteilt auf der Landebahn verstreut lag. Glücklicherweise landete der Reisesack genau an dem Kopf seines Besitzers. Das ersparte ihm wenigstens die Suche.

Der Neuankömmling richtete sich wieder auf und warf sich die schwere Tasche über die Schulter.  
Zielstrebig setzte er sich in Bewegung. Irgendwo in dem Gebäude würde er sich sicherlich anmelden müssen. Gatherer brauchte einen Platz zum Schlafen und irgendwer musste ihm eine Aufgabe geben. Außerdem hatte der junge Bot echt großen Hunger. Etwas Energon wäre nun wirklich nicht schlecht. Sein Tank machte bereits komische Geräusche!

Währenddessen standen zwei schwarzweiße Mechs an dem Fenster eines Büros, welches einen perfekten Blick nach draußen auf die Landebahn bot. An manchen Tagen war es ganz einfach interessant die anderen Autobots bei ihren täglichen Aktivitäten zu beobachten. Aber noch wichtiger war es, dass genau diese Autobots mit der Gewissheit lebten, dass ihre Taten nicht unbeobachtet blieben. Zumindest solange nicht, bis die derzeitige Aufgabe ihrer Kommandanten in diesem Loch beendet war.

„Elevator ist wieder da.“, bemerkte einer der beiden Mechs.  
„In der Tat. Und wie ich sehe weigert er sich immer noch beharrlich die Vorschriften des sicheren Be- und Endladens eines Transportshuttles einzuhalten. Ich werde ihn für einen temporären Aufenthalt in einer Arrestzelle vormerken.“  
„Uh. Ich glaube die Idee ist gar nicht mal so übel. Den einen hat es eben voll erwischt.“  
„Das ist unser Neuzugang. Gatherer. Mirage ließ mir seine Akte zukommen. Das Timing ist perfekt.“  
„Ich habe sie mir durchgelesen. Raj war bei der Hintergrundrecherche verdammt gründlich.“  
„Exzellent.“  
„Eh, du hast schon wieder diesen Ausdruck in deinen Optiken, mein Mech.“  
„Ich vertraue darauf, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit mit deiner Unterstützung rechnen kann.“  
„Natürlich, Babe. So wie immer.“

Gatherer betrat indes das Gebäude und fand dort, wo er eine Rezeption oder einen Empfangsschalter erwartet hätte, eine Gruppe von Mechs vor, die an einem kleinen Tisch saßen und irgendein Kartenspiel spielten.  
„Ehm… Hallo?“  
„Jetzt nicht.“, brummte ein älterer Autobot, während er eine Karte auf den Tisch legte.  
„Moment.“, mischte sich ein Minibot ein, der zwischen den größeren Cybertronianern leicht zu übersehen war. „Du bist der Neue, richtig?“  
„Ich… Ja! Meine Bezeichnung ist Gatherer!“, strahlte der jüngere Mech aufgeregt.  
„Ich soll nach dir Ausschau halten! Der Boss will dich sehen!“  
„Der Boss will ihn sehen?“, murmelte ein anderer Autobot. „Und das gleich am ersten Tag? Mein Beileid, Kleiner.“  
„Welcher Boss?“, fragte Gatherer nun doch etwas misstrauisch.  
„Ich bringe dich hin.“, sprach der Minibot, welcher von seinem zu hohen Hocker sprang und weiter in das Gebäude hinein lief.

Die beiden Mechs gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Wer wohl dieser Boss sein sollte? Vielleicht eine hohe Persönlichkeit! Vielleicht war es ja Kup! Oder Ironhide! O-Oder Optimus Prime persönlich?? Nein! Nein, das konnte nicht sein… Gatherer atmete tief durch. Egal wer dieser Boss war, er wollte sich vor diesem bestimmt nicht zum Deppen machen.

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken bemerkte der Neuzugang allerdings nicht, dass sein Begleiter plötzlich vor einer geöffneten Tür stehenblieb. Gatherer kollidierte mit dem massiven Türrahmen und torkelte anschließend ein paar Schritte zurück. Soviel zu dem Thema ‚Sich nicht zum Deppen machen‘… Er rieb sich murrend seine Nase.

„Wir sind da~ha!“, kündigte der Minibot an, während er mit einem Servogelenk gegen das Metall der Wand klopfte. „…Sir!“, ergänzte er schnell.

Gatherer spähte vorsichtig in den Raum hinein. Er entdeckte ein Büro, ausgestattet mit einem enormen Schreibtisch. Dahinter saß ein einzelner Mech… Ihm fiel beinahe der Kiefer runter auf den Boden. Vollkommen überfordert und irritiert sah der junge Cybertronianer hilfesuchend hinter sich, aber der Minibot war bereits verschwunden. Am Ende des Ganges konnte Gatherer Gummiabreibungen erkennen. Waren die schon vorher da oder hinterließ seine ehemalige Begleitung diese auf seiner hektischen Flucht??

„Bitte, komm doch rein.“, sprach der schwarzweiße Mech mit einer überraschend seidigen Stimme.  
„I-Ich… E-Ehm… A-Aber…“

Der ältere Autobot betrachtete ihren Neuzugang geduldig. Dieser sah aus als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Seine Hände zitterten und er biss sich fest auf seine untere Lippenplatte. Gatherers Aufgeregtheit steigerte sich bis hin zu diesem Punkt, bei dem es aus ihm raus platzte.  
„Oh Primus!!! Oh! I-Ich…! Primus! W-Weißt du, w-wer du bist?!“

Der schwarzweiße Mech sah seinen jüngeren Besucher immer noch schweigend an.

„Du! D-Du bist PROWL! Oh Primus! Ich kenne dich aus den Nachrichten!“  
Prowl lehnte sich in seinem opulenten Bürostuhl zurück und nahm sich sein Visier von dem Nasenrücken, welches er gelegentlich zum Lesen benötigte. Er klappte in aller Ruhe die Bügel ein und legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Taktiker hatte beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Beinahe.

„Offenbar muss ich mich nicht weiter vorstellen.“, bemerkte Prowl kalt.  
„Natürlich nicht! Du bist der zweite Kommandant der Autobotfraktion! Optimus Primes rechte Hand! Ich wusste gar nichts, dass hier so hochrangige Offiziere stationiert sind! Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sir!“  
„Selbstverständlich.“, schnaubte der schwarzweiße Mech. „Du wirst verstehen, dass meine Zeit nur knapp bemessen ist. Bitte setz dich.“

Gatherer sah sich um, als wenn er erst jetzt realisieren würde, dass er immer noch wie festgeschweißt bei der offenen Eingangstür stand. Er stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Peds, als er hastig nach vorne trat. Der junge Bot setzte sich kerzengerade auf einen der beiden Stühle, die vor diesem lächerlich großen Schreibtisch standen.

„Ich möchte dich in aller Förmlichkeit bei den Autobots willkommen heißen.“  
„Oh! Das ist aber sehr freundlich! Danke!“  
„Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit mir zu danken.“, sprach Prowl ruhig. „Unsere Fraktion benötigt junge und engagierte Mechs und Femmen, die uns dabei unterstützen diesen Krieg endlich zu beenden. Ich wünschte mehr Neutrale würden deinem Beispiel folgen.“  
„Das habe ich meiner Familie auch immer gesagt! Je mehr mithelfen die bösen Decepticons aufzuhalten, desto schneller können wir alle wieder zurück nach Cybertron! Aber keiner wollte auf mich hören…“

Prowl wusste das. Natürlich wusste er das. Prowl wusste prinzipiell alles über seine Gesprächspartner. Es war schließlich kein Zufall, dass sein neuer Kamerad ausgerechnet hier landete. Mirage schrieb in seinem Bericht, dass Gatherer seine Familie und seine Kolonie abrupt verlassen musste, da diese nicht einverstanden waren, dass ein Kriegssympathisant unter ihnen weilte. Ein paar Informanten verwickelten den jungen Mech auf seiner Reise nach Cybertron in das eine oder andere Gespräch. Sie konnten erfahren, dass sein Kontakt zu den Neutralen gänzlich abbrach. Gatherer nahm sich vor als ein ‚Held‘ zurückzukehren und seine Familie am Ende doch noch stolz zu machen. 

Was für eine romantisierte Vorstellung des Krieges… Kein Autobot, der lange genug diente, konnte eine solche Vorstellung aufrechterhalten. Allerdings spielte das für Gatherer auch keine Rolle mehr. Immerhin gab es niemanden da draußen, der nach ihm suchen würde. Er war unerfahren und alleine. Der perfekte Kandidat.

„Es ist ein Jammer.“, seufzte Prowl, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und ein Datapad aus einer Schreibtischschublade fischte. „Du scheinst ein sehr motivierter junger Mech zu sein.“  
„Das bin ich, Sir! Es ist so toll endlich ein Teil dieser großartigen Sache sein zu dürfen!“  
„Das freut mich zu hören, denn wir stecken gerade etwas in Schwierigkeiten.“  
„Oh?“  
„Leider ist einer unserer Munitionshelfer in der Nähe von Tyger Pax spurlos verschwunden. Er koordinierte den An- und Abtransport der Energonmengen eines unserer Waffenlager.“  
„Das ist ja schrecklich!“  
„In der Tat. Wenn wir diesen Außenposten verlieren, dann verlieren wir auch ein beachtliches Stück Land an Megatron und seine bestialischen Schlächter.“  
„Gibt es denn niemanden der seinen Job übernehmen könnte??“  
„Wir haben im Moment keine verfügbaren Soldaten in der Nähe stationiert.“, erklärte Prowl, während er sich sein Visier wieder auf die Nase setzte. „Bisher zumindest.“, fuhr er fort und schob seinem jungen Kammeraden das Datapad über den Schreibtisch zu.

Gatherer sah auf das Display. Es war eine Art Stellenanzeige für einen offenen Posten als Munitionshelfer. Er sah seinen Vorgesetzten fragend an.

„Da du noch neu und etwas unerfahren in diesem Krieg bist, möchte ich dir die Wahl lassen. Ich erachte das nur als fair.“  
„I-Ich? I-Ich soll eine so wichtige Aufgabe übernehmen??“  
„Wenn du das Angebot annimmst, dann ja. Wir wären dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet.“  
„Ich… Natürlich mache ich das! Ich will helfen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Decepticon an Land gewinnen!“  
„Es freut mich das zu hören.“, sprach Prowl und er legte seine Hand auf seine Motorhaube, unter der sein Spark versteckt lag. „Wir haben großes Glück, dass du dich gerade jetzt bei uns gemeldet hast.“

Gatherer strahlte über seine ganze Gesichtsplatte. Der große Prowl von Praxus war dankbar ihn hier zu haben! Es war sein erster Tag und sofort wurde ihm eine so bedeutsame Aufgabe zugeteilt! Das war Schicksal! Primus selbst musste ihr Treffen arrangiert haben!

„Ich mache es! Ich mache es!“  
„Sehr schön. Dann möchte ich dich darum bitten dieses Datapad auszufüllen. Ein Krieg bedeutet auch immer sehr viel Bürokratie.“  
„Natürlich!“

Der junge Mech schnappte sich hektisch das Formular. Er war viel zu aufgeregt zum Lesen, darum überflog er den Text nur grob. Die Autobots waren schließlich die Guten! Sie passten auf Ihresgleichen auf! Das Formular drehte sich eh nur darum ob Gatherer den Job wirklich machen wollte. Er fragte nicht weiter nach. Krieg bedeutete wirklich viel Büroarbeit und es würde schon seine Richtigkeit haben. Es sollte schließlich auch alles korrekt ablaufen. Sie waren die Guten. Die Organisierten. Die die sich an die Regeln hielten. Es war so aufregend!

Nachdem Gatherer seine Unterschrift unter das Schriftstück setzte, nahm Prowl es wieder an sich. Der schwarzweiße Mech überprüfte die Angaben. Für einen Außenstehenden oder Neuling wirkte das normal. Es wirkte richtig. Aber alle die Prowl kannten, wussten es besser. Dieser Mech würde keine Ruhe finden, wenn er nicht alles inspizieren würde. Er musste informiert sein. Es war nicht nur sein Job, es war mittlerweile seine Obsession. Prowl der ‚Kontrollfreak‘. Er konnte diese Unterstellungen nicht einmal mehr amüsant finden.

„Dein Einsatz wird nicht unbemerkt bleiben.“, versicherte Prowl und er erhob sich aus seinem Bürostuhl. „Wir werden für deine Abreise sorgen. Bis dahin kannst du dich bei den Barracken melden. Sie werden dir einen Schlafplatz zuweisen.“  
„Danke, Sir! Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich den Autobots helfen kann!“  
„Da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest… Die besagte Bürokratie benötigt meine Aufmerksamkeit.“  
„Oh! Natürlich, Sir! Danke nochmal! Ich werde die Autobots nichts enttäuschen! Ich verspreche es!“  
„Da bin ich mir sicher.“

Gatherer stolperte voller Aufregung aus der offenen Bürotür hinaus und verschwand. Prowls eisigen Gesichtszüge verfestigten sich, als er zurück zu dem Fenster ging und hinausblickte. Es war für die größere Sache. Das sagte er sich immer wieder. Sie mussten diesen Krieg gewinnen, kostete es was es wolle! Es war ihre Pflicht als Cybertronianer! Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

„Mech, deine Fähigkeit andere zu manipulieren ist manchmal echt gruselig!“  
„Es ist notwendig. Öfter als mir lieb ist.“  
„Ich weiß. Du bist einer von den Guten, Prowler. Die anderen Bots werden das eines Tages erkennen.“  
„Hast du dich um Gatherers Abreise gekümmert?“  
„Klar! Elevator nimmt den Kleinen bei seiner nächsten Abreise mit! Das sollte nicht länger als einen Deca-Cycle dauern!“  
„Exzellent. Das Lager darf nicht allzu lange unbemannt bleiben. Soundwave hat die Systeme immer noch fest im Griff und er wird schnell merken, wenn diese Station verlassen ist.“  
„Es ist schade um den Neuen. Er scheint nett zu sein.“  
„Es macht keinen Unterschied. Solange die Decepticons versuchen dieses wertlose Lager zu plündern, können wir ihren Außenposten im Norden einnehmen. Bereite dein Special Operation-Team auf diese Mission vor. Es muss schnell und reibungslos ablaufen, sonst ziehen wir doch noch Soundwaves Aufmerksamkeit auf uns.“  
„Ich würde zu gerne Megatrons dumme Gesichtsplatte sehen, wenn er ein leeres Gelände mit einem Jüngling darin findet, während wir uns seine Ressourcen krallen. Solange sich Optimus nicht einmischt, sollte alles wie geplant funktionieren.“  
„Sollte Prime einen Einwand gegen diese notwendige Maßnahme einlegen, dann gebe ich ihm die Einverständniserklärung, die Gatherer freundlicherweise unterzeichnet hat. Dort steht genau beschrieben, dass er freiwillig diesen Posten annahm. Auch auf die Gefahr hin deaktiviert zu werden. Ich werde meine vergangenen Fehler mit den Neulingen nicht wiederholen. Dieses Mal kann Prime mir keine Vorwürfe machen.“  
„Darum bist du der Boss, Boss!“

Prowl sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Die Mechs und Femmen dort draußen schwirrten fleißig umher, wie Insecticons in ihren komplexen Bauten. Sie alle waren entbehrlich. Manche leider mehr als andere. Es war für die größere Sache. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sinbinprowler.tumblr.com/


End file.
